wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail
Michael Balogna, also known as "Wurld Jesus", is one of the four gods who exist in the Wurld World, Michael is particularly found of Jack, Ronald, and Jimmy T.. Michael entered the Wurld World while trying to escape from Helena. He has been mentioned by Jack a few times. Michael is both a boss and party member in Steven and Putt Putt Friends Till the Gas Leak. He is rumored to like Pepsi and men. Youtube Career (2009-2011) Michael joined Youtube in September 2009, after a friend from his high school told him that she wanted him to join YouTube. Michael agreed and decided to make shitty webcam Let's Plays. His first being Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. However, he eventually grew bored of the game and decided to Let's Play Super Mario RPG. Around this point, he started to develop an interest in Pepsi and men. Youtube Channel Closes and what is known (2011-2014) A few days prior to his Youtube channel closing, the events of Michael and the Wurld Pillar started to take place. Michael was in a group call with his friends Ryan, Danial, and Freddy Delong. They mentioned the discovory of a place known as the Wurld Pillar that had just randomly appeared in Austin, Texas. The three said that they would meet at Michael's location on March 10th, 2011. That date was the plan, Michael was also going to ask his best friend Helena to traverse with the group as the Wurld Pillar was said to grant any wish any one person wanted, but wasn't able to gain the confidence to do so. One morning, Michael went to school and was suddenly attacked by people who he thought were his friend, including his supposed best friend Helena. He was saved by Ryan, Danial, and Freddy Delong and the three would traverse to the Wurld Pillar because going there would supposedly, during their time travelling, Freddy's nephew Chris would play the role of trying to kill Freddy. Eventually the four made it to the outside of the Wurld Pillar, where Freddy turned on Michael and the other two. Michael was told he must traverse the Wurld Pillar alone to fix everything, however Freddy Delong and Helena would follow Michael up the Wurld Pillar. In the boss fight with Freddy on the Wurld Pillar, a mysterious force who refered to himself as the person Michael will be in 6.5 billion years grabbed Freddy and supposedly killed him. At the top of the Wurld Pillar, Michael was forced to fight off Helena's army and eventually her. He tried to figure out what was wrong but Helena refused to answer him. Michael had no choice but to fight. As he was fighting her off, she tackled him and knocked him into the portal of the Wurld Pillar along with herself. Michael wished accidently to be able to control any situation that he wanted, and was granted immortallity and was made a god, he was sent to the Wurld World. It is revealed that when Michael entered the Wurld World in Steven and Putt Putt 2, that he was actually sent back to pre-history, making his statement about the events going on for thousands of years kind of true. Originally, Michael set up his base in the cosmos, but that plan failed when someone entered the base about 3000 years prior to Steven and Putt Putt. He eventually wound up in a location in Austin, Texas which was where he originally ended up billions of years prior. This would spark the events of Michael and the Wurld Pillar, proving that Michael caused himself to enter the Wurld World. This would lead up to the events of Steven and Putt Putt. Steven Sherman and Putt Putt (2014) When a group of people entered the sacred land. Michael fought with them. However Michael was sabotaged by Helena, Freddy and Goku. Michael beat Freddy and Goku with ease and wiped their memories clean of Helena. Michael then joined the party and went to Seattle. In Seattle Michael loses some of his powers to Helena who takes them for herself. Michael and the group decide to chase Helena to the end of the Wurld where they find ShitFaceGames standing. The party members from the first game ask how he is still alive and he tells them that Helena revived him. He along with Freddy and Goku attack the group but lose. The trio decides that fighting the group isn't worth it and decide to head home, betraying Helena. Michael decides to confront Helena on his own at this point but loses the fight until Steven and Putt-Putt appear. Steven and Putt-Putt finish off Helena and Michael gets his powers back. Helena escapes promising revenge. Thought Putt-Putt blows up because he has a gas leak. Michael goes back to the sacred grounds and revives Justin, Parker, and Clinton. Though Clinton dies right away of a heart attack. Michael goes back to his domain and plays Hyrule Warriors. Afterwords (2014-Present) Michael would spend sometime in his domain, however eventually Helena came back and the events of Tomorrow Never Dies of a Heart Attack took place. Michael decides to seal the door to Wurld heaven until he knows he is needed. Eventually, Michael grew bored of Hyrule Warriors and decided to go on a Journey, during this time, Helena once again found her way back into the Wurld despite having no memory of the events of the two games. During her time without memory, Michael was safe to travel. However he soon learned of Helena's master who still lived in the world he was from. Michael would oversee events of the Wurld with his own eyes during this time. Like people he knew from the world he was from entering the portals. Michael would not allow anyone to find him. Eventually he learned that they were all working for the same person and that he has plans to enter the Wurld World himself. However as Michael's looks had changed drastically since they had last seen him, they were unable to recognize him. Michael played a huge role in the arrest of Freddy Delong. Michael was the one who opened a portal to Wurld Hell for the Dog who works at Nintendo. Afterwords Michael disappeared again. Michael would later move the location of the Sacred Grounds that lead to Wurld Heaven to the far North of Canada. Personal LifeCategory:Gods Michael is rarely ever seen in person ever since the incident of him getting sent to the Wurld World. But what is known is that he lives up in the mountains near Wurld Austin, Texas because Michael created them. Michael is friends with Jon, Darren, and Nate. However unlike the three, he is the best known of the four due to his interactions with the main Wurld heroes. Michael's sexuality is often questioned, it is known that he is either heterosexual or asexual. With hints of both and it being in-consistent in canon. Though in most cases he is the former. During his time on YouTube he was thought to be bisexual. This was quickly dis-proven, however in recent years, rumors began to circulate that he likes Pepsi and men. Michael is a hockey fan, and is a fan of the New York Rangers. Back when he lived in the real world he used to go to games with his father when they went to New York. Michael is often seen in a New York Rangers hoodie during the winter, as he claims it is his favorite hoodie. Michael became the second white person that Jerome respects. However, he still thinks Michael is a little nerdy af. However Jerome was willing to give Michael a gun when the Illuminati was after him. Michael plays Smash Bros. His mains include Shulk, Ness, and Sonic, while his secondarys are Marth, Greninja, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., C. Falcon, Duck Hunt, Lucina, and Dr. Mario. Trivia *Michael has been rumored to like Pepsi and men. * Category:Heroes Category:Deities